Caramel
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Sequel to Withered  Sasuke has passed on. Naruto still keeps his body by his side. Memories of their times together flood back into his head. Memories of their love.


Sequel to Withered...man, I nidda make this longer. Alright as an extra bonus, this is like all the flashbacks and all. Yes, I am very fond of writing flashbacks :DD I have no idea whats the name...usually I will decide after I write it so yea...

Plus, I will not be following the ages of Naruto and Sasuke in the anime. So yeah, here, Sasuke is like a year younger.

xoxo

Naruto slipped himself underneath the covers next to an old and haggard Sasuke. Hugging him close to his chest, he was sure not to grasp him too tightly lest he break his bones. Naruto was still trapped in that warped delusion. The delusion that Sasuke was still alive. He refuses to believe that the man whom he had spent the last sixty four years with was dead. Coincidentally, the day that Sasuke died was the day of his birth. Naruto smiled solemnly.

''Happy birthday, Suke.'' He nuzzled his head against his and sighed contentedly. As long as his love was by his side, alive or dead, he was satisfied.

The first time they met...was very memorable.

xoxo

~Flashback~

Naruto is eight ; Sasuke is seven.

A blonde child hid himself at the space beneath the slide of the playground. He was covered in dust which flew up from the sand below him but the tears whuch fell somewhat washed them away. He did not hear footsteps approaching him. He did not notice huge, innocent eyes curiously looking at him. Neither did he see a small, slender hand reaching out to touch him.

''Um-ummm...''

Naruto looked up at the voice, whimpering and covering his face.

''Plea-please don't..don't hit me...don't hit me...I am n..I am not Kyuubi..I am not...''

The obsidian eyes softened and stared at him with pity and sorrow. He reached into his trousers and found a clean hankerchief. He wanted to hand it to the boy but gave up that thought when he saw that he was in no state to wipe away the tears himself. So, gently and carefuuly, he lifted up the boy's face. The blonde did not object to this action but he was surprised that someone did not run away from him for once.

''Don't cry, dobe. You look pathetic. Mother says that as children, we should smile more to create a happy childhood.''

He proceeded to wipe the blonde's face, ignoring the mouth which was wide open from shock. When he was done, he sat next to the boy and glared at a crowd of adults who were pointing at the blonde, whispering. When they met his glare, they were taken aback that he actually had someone to back him up and dispersed slowly. Again, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of caramel. Opening it, he held it to the boy's lips.

The blonde cocked his head to the side, wondering what it was he was trying to do.

''Open your mouth. It will make you feel better.''

When the blonde opened his mouth and Sasuke popped in the piece of caramel, Naruto closed his eyes as if he was in paradise. The sweetness of the candy practically melted in his mouth.

''Oi, dobe,'' Big, blue eyes met with black orbs. '' My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You?''

''U..Uzumaki Na-naruto..''

''Hn...quit stuttering, Uzumaki. From now on, we are friends, ok?''

Naruto nodded, smiling sheepishly despite the tears. For once, he could have a friend. His first friend! He hoped that he would not lose him!

~Flashback End~

xoxo

Chuckling at the memories, he stared back at the unresponsive Sasuke.

''Even as a child, you were such a spitfire eh, Sasuke?''

Silence.

''You know, Sasuke, you were the only one who did not run away from me. There was this time when I asked you, remember? I was about eleven. You were ten. We only had each other.''

xoxo

~Flashback Start~

Naruto is eleven ; Sasuke is ten

''Hurry! Give me the ball, Naruto!'' It has been more than a year. By now, the two have become the best of friends. They were now on first name basis. They were dependent on each other. Somehow, they feel like they could really understand each other.

Naruto laughed merrily, along with Sasuke. But his laughter stopped when he heard the harsh comments of two ladies who had brought their children to the park.

''That is the demon boy, isn't it?''

''Why is he still alive? For all they know, that thing may come out and destroy Konoha again..''

Sasuke's eyes hardened and stepped in front of Naruto.

''Shut up, you old hags! Naruto is not a demon! You are! You are for hating him because of that! I am not afraid of him! Why are you all?''

The two ladies scoffed at Sasuke and walked away with their kids, warning them to ignore Naruto should they see him in future.

Sasuke turned around and pulled out a caramel from his pocket, handing it to Naruto.

''These make you feel better, don't they?'' Naruto nodded and ripped open the wrapper, savouring the taste of the sugary candy.

''Ne, Sasuke...''

''What?''

''Why aren't you afraid of me?''

''Why should I be?''

''Because I have a dem-''

''Do I look like I care about it? You are you. Kyuubi is Kyuubi. There is a difference. I am not afraid.'' Sasuke had said it haughtily but Naruto smiled.

~Flashback End~

xoxo

''You were never afraid of me...'' Naruto said before reaching into his pocket. He held up a piece of caramel.

''See this, Suke? You always gave it to me when I was in the blackest of all moods. You always knew when I was sad. The caramel that you gave me was always so sweet...''

Naruto ate the candy, relieving the memories of Sasuke and him again. Bittersweet tears cascaded down his cheeks.

''Do you...do you re- remember the time when we *sob* when we celebrated your *sob* birthday?'' He choked out.

xoxo

~Flashback Start~

Naruto is thirteen ; Sasuke is twelve

''There! My birthday cake!'' Sasuke proudly stated as he finished molding a sandcastle shaped like a cake. He stuck a tree branch on the top to make it look more realistic.

''But..umm..shouldn't we buy it from the bakery?'' Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a look as if to say, 'Do you think we have the means to buy one?'

''Well, we are celebrating our birthday! It is the thought that counts!''

''But we can't eat that...''

''Who says that to turn a year older, we have to eat cake? Enough of that! Let's sing!''

After singing the birthday song, Naruto brought out a simple but small cardboard box shyly. Sasuke eyed it eagerly. He was curious to know what it contained. He had a notorious reputation for being unusually curious.

''Ermm...happy birthday, Sasuke..''

Sasuke took it from his hands and looked at him for permission to open the box. After all, his mother always said that it was impolite to open presents in front of people. With a nod as a reply, Sasuke opened the box and gasped. A simple locket. Sasuke frowned. It must have been costly.

''Naruto...how did you get the money to buy this?''

''Well..actually...I was browsing through the items through this novelty shop...I touched it and the shop owner was not friendly...He threw me out of the store and threw the locket at me. He said mean things...''

Sasuke stared at the locket before putting it in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked at him, eyebrows raising in inquiry.

''Give it back.''

''What?''

''Give it back to that jerk.''

''I won't. It is your present!''

''Naruto, give it back!''

''I won't!''

~Flashback End~

xoxo

''In the end...you kept it.'' Naruto said, gazing at the locket which Sasuke was wearing around his neck. Naruto had calmed himself down by now.

''Ah! And not to forget, our first kiss...we were watching the sakura blossoms...''

xoxo

~Flashback Start~

Naruto is sixteen ; Sasuke is fifteen

''Wow...this is beautiful!'' Sasuke squealed in delight as he took in the beautiful sight of petals from the sakura trees falling around him. Naruto laughed. He had never seen Sasuke so hyperactive before. Ever since puberty hit him, he had been this dull and boring and gloomy and cool and...Naruto sweatdropped. Now that he mentioned it, there were alot of things he did not like about him huh.

Naruto felt a hand pull him closer to the tree. Right now, they were beneath the sakura tree. It felt as if they were in a cave which were hidden behind the waterfalls. The sights were truly astounding. Sasuke giggled as a petal landed on his palm.

Naruto shook his head, smiling. He was like a child.

''Oh, Sasuke, you have some petals stuck in your hair.''

''Really? Pick them out for me.''

Naruto picked the petals from his hair carefully and at the same time, he ran his fingers through his black locks. Naruto had never notice Sasuke carefully before. Sasuke was beautiful. More beautiful than that Sakura girl who worked at the ramen shop. His lips seemed so pouty and full.

''Naruto?'' Naruto snapped out from his daze and looked down at Sasuke.

''Penny for your thoughts, dobe?''

Naruto stared into his eyes lovingly.

''You are so pretty, Sasuke...''

''Wh-what? Pretty is a term used for girls!'' Sasuke's face burned brightly. Naruto placed his hand on his cheek and leaned in closer until their lips pressed against each other.

~Flashback End~

xoxo

''We have so much memories together...Sasuke...''

Naruto opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out a beautifully-wrapped box.

''Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Sasuke. Happy birthday to you...you always said that I was a terrible singer ne, Suke?''

Naruto unwrapped the present slowly and opened the box. Inside the box, there was a pendant necklace. He placed it on top of Sasuke's chest and laid down on it.

''I love you, Sasuke...'' Those words were inscribed in the pendant as well. The blonde promised himself that he would live for Sasuke. He will be waiting for Sasuke to return. In whatever form or shape or gender that he takes, he will love him all the same.

''See you in your next life...''

xoxo

End of the sequel to the oneshot! T_T

Sad...I think. Okay. Review, flame, whatever! Just say your piece!


End file.
